Please Join Our Family
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Raven has an idea to convince her daddy's boyfriend to propose to him. All she needs is a little help with her future uncles and younger brother. Part of the AHW Verse Puppy Father's day oneshot


**Arashi: This is set in the Author's hard wall though this is some years after the events which I know the fic isn't done quite yet but its something that will be place in there. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. I just own Raven and Danny who made his appearance in 'Watching over You.'**

Warnings- Au, ooc, and Ocs

Please join our family

Summary: Raven has an idea to convince her daddy's boyfriend to propose to him. All she needs is a little help with her future uncles and younger brother. Part of the AHW Verse

* * *

><p>Smirking coyly a nine year old girl taps her chin thoughtfully as her amethyst eyes takes in her daddy and his boyfriend chat a bit. She glance at her little brother who just stares at he with interest know six going on seven. Its in luck that Seto sort of did adopted them both as his kids as well. She stretch playing with her necklace Seto given her.<p>

"You're up to something aren't you," A familiar voice of Noa greets her ears making her grin cheekily.

"Of course not uncle Noa, Mokie," Raven said quickly seeing her slightly adopted uncles chuckle a bit before turning her attention back to Seto who seem in a daze just by watching her daddy. "Er…maybe I need some help for Seto to propose to my daddy though."

Noa grins ruffling her hair just as Danny nods in agreement whispering shyly, "It be nice for Papa and Daddy to be happy at last."

Mokuba tries not to coo at the little boy loving it when he gets adorable like this. He begins to think along with Noa as they wonder what would work when Raven tilt her head in thought again. Could her little idea work? She tugs on Mokuba's hand to get a question look.

He bends to her eye level whispering, "Something wrong Rave?"

"No I got an idea," the girl chirps smirking sending shivers down Mokuba and Noa's spines as Danny shares the same smirk with his big sister. She begins whispering the plan which the two older boys nod figuring if they'll be dead there may as well be a reason for it.

* * *

><p>-Couple of hours later-<p>

Seto stuck taking Raven to get some ice cream for the group as they chat near by didn't see the sly look passing her face until he look at her closely narrowing his eyes asking her, "What are you up to you evil imp."

"Nothing but I'm curious why have you ask daddy," Raven answers only to get a confuse look.

"What question?" Seto ask raising a brow when the girl sighs seeing she'll have to be blunt.

"Seto please join our family already," Raven begins letting the tears form as she plan it to happen. "My daddy is more happier in years then I could remember other then me and Danny already accept you as our papa.."

"You don't mind if I ask him to marry me?" Seto question trying not to shiver at all the attempts of torture Raven put him through.

"I'll be happier once Daddy is, Papa," Raven sniffles getting under Seto's skin as he nods.

She hid a smirk as he walks over to Joey following a close distance. Mokuba and Noa already questioning Joey what he's afraid of learn he would love to marry Seto but he'll wait until he ask. It seems Seto and Joey are to idiots since its obvious they are a family.

* * *

><p>"Daddy why don't you and Seto get married?" Raven ask cutely a couple of hours later much to both adults embarrassment. "Aren't we a family?"<p>

Joey wasn't sure how to answer that question and trying to find something when Seto gulps more looking at Joey then anything else. Can he really ask now and not wait over a romantic dinner as he been planning to do? Besides Raven Danny looks with wide brown eyes similar to his daddy getting under Seto's skin faster. God why does he have to love the two twerpy brats that get under his skin. He does marry Joey he would eventually have to adopt the said two as well. Something about that idea has his attention making him smile just visible for Joey to see.

"Seto…"

Seto grins a bit more turning to look at Joey pulling out the box just as Raven mutters to Noa, "You owe me that twenty bucks."

Sighing Noa pulls out his wallet while Seto gaze at Joey asking knowing his heart is going to be on the line, "Joey will you marry me."

"Seto I..I don't know what to say," Joey gasp out staring at the beautiful ring not seeing a look of hurt flash in his lover's sapphire eyes while the others did but sigh with relief when Joey said his next words. "Yes I'll marry you but what about my kids since registration and everything for school?"

"I'll adopt them as my own since in away I love them as my own kids despite one of them is an evil little demon," Seto said the last part gazing at Raven suspiciously only to find the said child grin like a Cheshire cat which mad him sweat drop at the sight of both Mokuba and Noa paying her more money. "Then again can we send her to military school?"

"Seto!" Joey scolds just as Raven taps her foot eyes narrowing letting her devious little mind form more plans to get back at Seto while Danny giggles loving the fact he's part of a complete family.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: This is a family moment and well fluff between Joey, Seto and the kids. Something to show another side to them. Happy father's day everyone! Please read and review please.<strong>


End file.
